I Wish the Best for You
by wandering-free
Summary: AU/CLEW/ECLARE: Another scene that played out in my head and I had to write it down. Clare and Eli have broken up during Clare's senior year- long distance just didn't hold their plans together. Clare falls pregnant with Drew's baby and as Eli was visiting her she goes into labor and there wasn't enough time to get to a hospital. This takes place after the baby is born.


I Wish the Best for You

Clare laid in her bed holding her small bundle of bliss and smiled down at him, 'he is beautiful,' she thought.

She rocked him back and forth and hummed a bit as the doctor scurried around the room packing away his instruments, "well Clare things look good but, tomorrow I will be back just to check up on things. You sure you don't want to spend the night at the hospital?" he asked as he was about to leave.

Clare shook her head, "no, I don't like hospitals and apparently he doesn't either," she stated acknowledging the surprise arrival of her son.

The doctor smiled, "well it was a good thing your friend was here," he stated looking back at Eli who sat on a chair in front of Clare.

Eli looked up and nodded at the doctors' comment as Clare became timid.

The doctor sensed the tension, "well I am going to talk to your mom and Drew downstairs and let them know that everything is ok. I will see you tomorrow," he finished as he exited the room.

Once the doctor had left Eli got up and began heading to the door about to leave as well.

"Eli wait," Clare called stopping him in his tracks. Eli turned back around and walked to the edge of the bed. The baby stirred and Clare adjusted him in her arms before looking back at Eli, "I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you did for me tonight. If you weren't here and didn't help me like you did there is a good chance that Adam wouldn't be here and…" Clare said tears in her eyes.

"Clare, I would do it all again in a heartbeat…the thought of what could have happened- I just…can we not talk about it," he stated not wanting to think about the alternative.

"He's pretty awesome," Eli said changing the subject.

"Ya, I know he wasn't planned but I have never loved anything this much before," she replied honestly.

Eli nodded, "Have you...no nevermind, I should probably get going you and Drew need some time alone," he said about to leave again.

"Yes," she stated and Eli turned back to face her.

Clare cleared her throat, "yes, I have thought about it…that what if he had been ours. If you and me figured things out before….if I was still going to Columbia next year. Yes, I have thought about all of those things and Eli as much as I love you…it wouldn't have worked," she exclaimed honestly tears in her eyes.

The doctor came down the stairs and looked at Drew and Helen waiting to see him, "well, you have a beautiful and healthy baby boy Mr. Torres," the doctor said. Drew gave a sigh of relief, "should we take them to the hospital for the night or something?" he asked a bit shaky still.

The doctor shook his head, "no they seem comfortable here and things look good. But, you have my number if anything changes and I will come by tomorrow morning to check up on Clare and…what name did you give your son?" the doctor asked.

Drew smiled threw watery eyes, "ummm…Adam Edward Torres," he replied getting choked up by the memory of his brother.

"Congratulations,"

Helen let the doctor out and turned back to Drew and they both relaxed a bit.

Helen looked up at Drew and he broke down in front of her. She pulled him in for a hug, "I should have been here…I mean I could have lost them both," he said through his tears.

"Yes, but you didn't. Everything is going to be fine ok," Helen said softly giving him a soft smile.

"Ya, thanks to Eli," Drew said as he pulled away from Helen and grabbed a blue stuffed teddy bear from the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, it was good he came by when he did. But, don't start thinking that means anything other then good timing," she stated squashing his fears before he had a chance to think them.

"Mrs. Martin, I am going to do everything in my power to give Clare and Adam a good life. I will work hard for Mr. Martin and earn my keep, I will get good grades in my classes at U of T and I promise I won't let Clare down," Drew promised looking up Clare's mother.

She smiled and nodded and sat beside him on the couch, "I know," she replied simply.

"Clare…" Eli started

"Eli, I know you love me but, not as much as you love New York and that has been obvious for years and that's ok. You will forever my first love but, that doesn't mean you are my last or happily ever after love and I am ok with that and I know deep down you are too. Your life is New York, filmmaking and mine is here with Adam and Drew and I do love Drew. He makes me happy and he loves me the way I am, we get each other and that doesn't mean what we had was less than how I feel for Drew- just different and it's over," Clare stated honestly tears falling from her eyes.

Eli sniffled heart broken but still understanding what Clare was saying. The two fell silent and Clare looked back down to a sleeping Adam.

"So now what?" Eli asked breaking the silence.

Clare shrugged, "you go back to New York and live a great life…but, don't be a stranger. Come back and visit us…when you're ready. Because I want you in my life and I want you to know Adam. Promise me you'll keep in touch," she said hopeful.

Eli, a bit hurt still forced a smile through his tears and walked up to Clare on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "of course….you won't be getting rid of me that easy," he replied looking her right in the eyes.

Just then Drew walked into the bedroom and looked at Clare and then at Eli sensing something had come to pass between the two of them.

"I should get going," Eli said breaking the silence and turning towards the door. He stopped in front of Drew and the two shared a look.

"I ll take care of her," Drew stated knowing what Eli was asking. Eli looked back at Clare and then at Drew, "ya…I know," Eli replied walking passed Drew and out the door.

Drew looked at Clare on the bed and smiled loving the image, "hey," he said softly.

Clare smiled, "so how was your day?" Clare joked.

Drew breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the bed and sat beside Clare cuddling both her and Adam, "he is perfect," Drew admitted rubbing his son's head.

"Ya, we did good work Torres," Clare agreed leaning her head against his chin and then turning her attention back to Adam.

"I love you," Drew stated breathing in her scent.

Clare leaned against him a bit more, "I love you too," she replied with a tear falling down her cheek as she looked up at him.

And that's how they stayed, a picture perfect family. They had love, future hope and each other- it was a life worth having.

The End


End file.
